Zekudo X Succubus
by Malebranch
Summary: Zekudo Eliot is a more or less normal second year at Bright Comet High, but his whole world changes when he meets a certain girl. AU of Bright Star Schools
1. Chapter 1

**Zekudo x Succubus: Prologue**

It was the end of the year dance at Bright Comet High. The dances there tend to be really boring because the staff are always casting their deathly gaze of adult-supervision on the dance floor. Bright Comet High had a motto; "Gearing Our Students For the Workplace." As a result it was particularly boring, particularly strict, and students were being slowly turned into emotionless work-zombies. Or at least that was the case with a few students. In reality, most students didn't take the extra requirements seriously, until they were in their senior year, scrambling to meet requirements that they put off all three previous years. It's so common it became like a Bright Comet High tradition. This year was different. No real supervision was on the dancefloor, and the DJ this year was a student instead of a staff member. As you probably guessed, the party goers decided to let loose their true colors.

 **Chapter 1: Dance With a Devil**

Now we meet our main character; Zekudo Eliot. A rather popular 10th grader at Bright Comet High, albeit for the wrong reasons. He doesn't let other people's opinions stop him from unleashing his inner weirdo. While that attitude, combined with his shenanigans earned him a colorful cast of friends, it didn't help him score a "hottie." Not until now at least.

Eliot was at school moping around beside his friend Joe. "Dude I'm pissed. I totally cock-blocked myself yesterday." He complained.

"What happened dude?" Joe asked.

"There was this hottie with enormous jugs on the bus yesterday when I went to pick my sister up from school. She was staring me down, she was totally teasing me dude. If I was alone I would've went for her, but I had my little sis with me so I wanted to set a good example."

Joe looked a little confused. "How did you cock-block yourself?" he asked.

"Because! When I got off the bus, my kid fucking sister told me I should've went for it! And here I was setting good examples and shit," Eliot fell to his knees and pulled at his hair. "Dude its been forever since I last got laid…"

"Well you know, sexual interaction isn't everything. I mean you could-"

"DON'T GIMME THAT SHIT!" Eliot interjected. "sorry, its the blue balls talking…" Joe patted his friend on the back. The DJ put on a new tune, and the excitement was in the air. The catchy drum beat filled the campus and people got to dancing.

"You know what I'm gonna do," Eliot asked rhetorically. "I'm gonna go out there and get a chick to dance with me." He said confidently. Joe looked at him a mixture of uncertainty and approval, and with that he was off.

Eliot made his way to the dancefloor, and through the crowd with haste, using a series of evasion techniques disguised as dance moves. Then from the speakers next to the DJ booth, the catchy drum beat was accompanied by the famous four lyrics, "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!" Eliot jumped into the air, flailing his arms in a wild fashion, and squatting low to the ground, a signature dance of his.

"Wooh! Drop it low Eliot!" A couple of girls teased between giggles. He proceeded to perform the most hilarious series of pelvic thrusts the world has witnessed when suddenly his crotch collided with a more or less solid object, a big round butt.

" Oh shit, there goes my third strike," he thought to himself. His face turned red from embarrassment, and the thought of expulsion. Before he could further wallow in the despair of his fuck up, the chick's ass backed into him again. "Woah! she's dancing on me! Rachel De Franz is dancing on me!"

Her hips swung low to the ground, while she popped her derrier up and down, and grinded it against Eliot. Once the song changed, so did her positioning. Her long, blonde hair was in a ponytail, and she faced Eliot now, her manicured hands behind his neck. She smiled seductively at him, and stared up into his eyes, her deep-blue gaze flooding his soul. With no time for him, to react, she pulled his face to hers and forced her tongue down his throat. Eliot didn't react. He didn't embrace it, nor did he fight against it. The confusion overtook him, but he didn't get a chance to ask what the hell she was thinking before she was gone dancing with the next guy.

Once school was over for the day, Eliot headed his usual route to pick his kid sister up from her middle school. He couldn't help but wonder why he started feeling so weird when Rachel looked at him like that. It wasn't like he liked her, it was just a trashy teen dance. He was silent the whole trip. When he got home he went to his laptop, and opened up his IM program. He went to the group chat between himself, and his friends Cir, and Jason.

Eliot: "Guys I'm so hype. I was grinding today."

Cir: "Like on a skateboard?"

Jason: "Dancing?"

Eliot: "Lol, yeah."

Jason: "With who?"

Cir: "Yeah who I'm curious?"

Eliot: "Cir's gf, Aryll :)"

Jason: "Nice! Just keep it low key, Wouldn't want Cir to find out."

Cir: "Bruh -_-"

Jason: Hey, Cir, buddy, didn't see you there."

Eliot: "Lol"

Cir: "Fuck you guys."

Eliot: "Lol, I'd never do that bro. But yeah it was Rachel De Franz. Dude she can go so low.

Jason: "Yeah she's got quite the ass too."

Eliot: Dude I know!"

The naughty speaking of their female classmate eventually tapered off into subjects such as anime and video games until about 11;00, when everyone went to sleep. That night, Rachel De Franz appeared in Eliot's dreams.

 _Authors note: Yeah I dunno, stay on the lookout for part 2_


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscence

**Chapter 2: Reminiscence**

The next day was the last day of the school year. Eliot got off the noisy school bus and walked through the blue corridors onto the campus. He knew it would be the last time he saw this place for the next two and a half months. Still, his mind wasn't at ease. Sure he got to brag about his dance with Rachel to his friends, but he left out the most spurring detail. Why did she kiss him? He thought harder about it.

"Well if I'm being honest with myself, I did used to have a thing for her. I mean I can't deny she's kinda sexy, plus I feel like we could make a good couple if we knew each other better." He thought to himself. It was going to be a short day. The last day of school was really just the last day for students to see friends, and talk about how much they hate their teachers together before the summer vacation.

Eliot spotted Jason sitting with his girlfriend Mary in the lunch hall. He approached their table and sat down.

"Hey Eliot. I'll be back later Jason, I'm gonna look for Jesse." She said as she got up and hugged Jason's face to her chest. He hid a smile as he watched her walk off.

"Hey Jason…" Eliot shout-whispered across the lunch table.

"Why in the hell are you whispering when it's just the two of us right here?" Jason replied.

"You know, cause this is some juicy information, and I gots to keep it low key." Eliot answered with an over enthusiastic look on his face.

"How do I ever take this fucker seriously?" Jason thought to himself, "Well what is it you were saying?"

"Remember when I told you guys about yesterday?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I left out a kinda big part of it. See she didn't just dance on me, at one point she started making out with me."

Jason blinked into the distance before turning a glare at Eliot. "You serious?" He asked. But before Eliot could give the entire run-down of what happened that day, Mary and her sister Jesse came back to the table, the younger sister oblivious to the world around her, her focus glued to her handheld gaming system. Jason did his best to quickly switch the subject.

"Yeah that new box has some good cards, I think they'll change up the meta a bit." Jason said as a cover. Eliot caught on quick, and the cover conversation became a real conversation about a card game, leaving the girls focusing on their handhelds. The bell rang shortly after, and the two boys agreed to continue their conversation at the next bathroom break.

After two lazy class periods, the next break was at hand. Eliot walked towards his usual hangout spot. The whole gang was there in their usual formation; Mary sitting on the front end of the group table with Jason asleep in her lap, and her sister Jesse sitting in front of her, oblivious to the world outside the screen of the handheld. Next to them, standing together were Joe, Ash, Aryll, and her boyfriend Cir, with Aryll wrapping herself in her boyfriend's jacket. At the end of the group table was Gabe, and the group scrubs,(Scrubs being freshmen, as they looked to the upperclassmen as more the leaders of the group.) Eliot made his way into the circle.

"Cir, Jason!" He called quickly, gesturing the two to come towards him. Jason sat up from Mary's lap, and answered the summons. Cir moved over in a similar fashion.

"What's good bro?" Cir responded to the call.

"So there's something I didn't quite tell y'all. It's about yesterday," at this point Eliot, Jason, and Cir had formed their own subgroup within the larger hangout group, a common habit among large groups of friends, and something that pretty much goes unnoticed as it's typical behavior. "Rachel didn't just dance on me. She straight up started making out with me from out of nowhere." Eliot continued. Cir, and Jason responded with looks of interest.

"Well that's random." Jason said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah but that's not all. Now that we're talking about it, I remember having this dream last night where she comes up to me while we're all right here and pulls me aside, saying she wanted to ask me about something. Also guys, I did some thinking. Remember when at one time or another I had a thing for Rachel?"

"Yeah." answered Jason.

"Oh yeah that did happen at one point." Cir added.

"Well the thing is, when she looked up at me the way she did, it felt kinda weird. Like it felt kind of like we were having a moment, but instead of being warm and fuzzy it was… cold."

Jason and Cir looked at eachother, then back at Eliot. " What did she want to talk to you about?" Cir asked

"Well that's the thing, I don't remember!" Eliot seemed distraught now. He desperately wanted to remember what it was, but he just couldn't recall. Then suddenly, he was able to rekindle a small part of his memory. "Ooh! I remember something now!" he blurted out.

"Well what is it!?" Jason asked.

"In my dream, she was almost naked!" He answered. Cir and Jason tried to shoot a look of disapproval, but the smiles on their faces wouldn't allow it.

"God dammit Eliot remember something that could actually be useful. This just sounds like you watched a porno before bed again." Jason sneered.

"Hey what I do before bed is my business," Eliot snapped back. "But seriously, it wasn't full naked, it was like this gothic, lingerie, armor type thing she was wearing. Oh and her body was surrounded by a dark, like… aura!"

Before Eliot could feel the daggers his friends were staring at him, Joe came over and merged into the group.

"Hey guys, its time for third period." He informed them. The group split into the subgroups of whoever shared classes together. Before long it was lunchtime. While everyone else was in the lunch line, Cir and Eliot stood at the group table.

"You ever consider that maybe you just uh… I don't know, still like Rachel?" Cir asked.

"Could be. I'm not really sure yet. It doesn't feel like it because I didn't really embrace the idea of anything romanticized with her. I was just trying to grind my dick to something you know?"

Cir looked away, no longer able to take the conversation seriously. Everyone else was returning to the table now. Joe did his usual search around the table for leftover food no one would eat. He's a big guy, and pretty much always hungry. He began sniffing the air for nearby food like a bloodhound. The sound of sniffing started to annoy everyone except Eliot who was lost in deep thought.

"Joe! Sit your hungry ass down before I rip your dick off!" Jason shouted. The noise alarmed Eliot out of his trance-like state. Aryll took some of her boyfriend's lunch and threw it to Joe. The group started a conversation about what summer line-up they should be watching. The seasonal anime line-up is an important subject among otaku. Eliot spoke to the gang about which ecchi he was excited about. They all laughed at his honest enthusiasm.

"I can imagine you spending all summer fapping to anime chicks." Ash teased.

"Why are you imagining him fapping huh?" Joe retorted with a tease of his own. The entire group laughed, as Ash blushed and hid her face.

"You guys suck!" she squealed, feeling deeply embarrassed. At that moment, in the midst of all the rowdiness and laughter, Eliot felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked behind and was shocked. Right there was Rachel De Franz, the girl he had spent the last twenty-four hours thinking about. She gestured for him to come with her. He shot a look at his friends who didn't seem to notice her presence at all. Instead of Jason or Cir taking notice, they were instead adding on to the rowdiness and teasing going on at the table. No one was paying this girl any attention except for him. He got from out of his seat and followed her gesture. She took him by the hand and walked him towards the music room.

They were halfway behind the school when Eliot managed to slip his hand from the blond's soft grasp. She kept on walking, and he followed behind for a few more steps, quickening his pace to end ups side-by-side with her. He finally decided to break the silence.

"Hey Rachel, what'd you want to talk about?" He asked as if he didn't already have a clear idea what was coming next. However to his surprise, it wasn't about the kiss so much as it was about his dream from the previous night.

"You were able to see my aura when I appeared to you in your dream right?" She asked bluntly. This didn't seem like the Rachel known around school as the enthusiastic, girl's sports captain. This was a cold-sounding, blunt speaking young woman. She didn't speak with attitude, but instead with authority.

Eliot froze inside, but kept his outside composure. "How the hell does she know about my dream?" He wondered. "I know no one else was listening in on that conversation, and I'm sure the bros wouldn't go and tell on me to a girl."

He finally decided to try and pass with a bluff. "What dream? What aura?" he asked, trying to sound convincing. Rachel's soft blue eyes sharpened into something intimidating, and predator like. Her body began emitting that sinister black aura like the one Eliot saw in his dream. Rachel's shoulders started pulsating, and violently sprouted horned wings. Eliot couldn't keep his composure anymore.

"What the fuck is this!?" he cried outloud.

"The fact that you can actually see this proves you were lying! You were going to be my puppet while in this realm, but I see you aren't worthy." The girl-turned-beast replied, as her wings enlarged, and a pronged tail sprouted from her lower back.

"Wait wait wait! I'm into submissive stuff, I don't mind being your puppet or whatever, i-i-it's cool I swear." Eliot was trying to chuckle his way out of the situation. It was completely unreal, but this seemed to be what was happening. It still didn't make sense to him, but he didn't plan on dying where he stood. Rachel moved her left wing slightly higher than it had been originally, and at that exact moment, Eliot dived under her wingspan and rolled to his feet.

Before he could get far, Rachel's pronged tail pierced through his lung and into his heart. His vision began leaving him in stages, and his body felt weak and heavy from lack of oxygen, and blood loss. He plummeted down to the asphalt, face first in a pool of his own blood.

"Foolish mortal. Die here!" The beast roared, as Eliot's body went cold. Before she could return to her mortal form, a flash of light radiated from Eliot's lifeless body. It engulfed Rachel and burned into her flesh. She screeched out in pain, and little by little, the sinister black aura was depleted, and gradually, her clothes started to disintegrate until she was stark naked. and in her mortal form.

"What just happened to me!" She yelped out loud while trying to shield her body from the wind. She looked over to see Eliot back on his feet, his wounds completely healed. To her surprise he was engulfed in a purple aura, and sported a spectral scaled-plate armor around his body. Her heart stopped, and her mind spirit filled with fear, and the feeling of vulnerability. A mere mortal had just absorbed her power, the power of a middle-tier succubus. Eliot's gaze fell upon her. She didn't need her powers to sense the intent coming from him. She curled into a fetal position, shielding her naked body from his powerful aura. She closed her eyes, and accepted the inevitable.

 _Author's Note: So yeah… that happened._


	3. Chapter 3: Closing Message

Thank you everyone who read my story. I don't know if its possible to tell you how much I love sharing my imagination with others. Anyway I need to clarify some things.

First off: Any relation or similarities to people living or dead is completely coincidental.

Second: The end of chapter 2 is not a rape scene.

Third: We, the authors; Due to multiple unforseen circumstances, have decided not to continue this series.

We thank you all for reading, and hope you enjoyed.

sincerely, the ZxS writers


End file.
